


POV: Byakuya Togami Robs You

by snuffy (partyrockersinyourmom)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Crack, Robbery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partyrockersinyourmom/pseuds/snuffy
Summary: Byakuya HATES poor people. Unlucky for you, you work at McDonalds.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	POV: Byakuya Togami Robs You

You were just enjoying your day as an essential worker, making burgers and serving ice cream cones, (when the machine was actually working) until one day everything changed. You were working the register, the most regretful thing you have done. An angry, blonde, twink marched up to the counter, demanding a refund.  
“I bought your Mc BULLSHIT for my commoner friend over here just for you to forget the FUCKING ARBY’S SAUCE!!” he screamed, throwing ketchup at you in the process.  
“Sir, this is mcdonalds,” you muttered, too scared to speak.  
“Don’t mutter when you speak to someone better than you! Come Naegi, let's rob this place of the one good thing they have,” he announced.  
“Wait, what is that exactly?” Makoto asked.  
“Money, obviously. Now you right there,” he says, pointing directly at you. “Lets us take all the money in this facility, and all harm to you will be strictly emotional,” he demanded.  
“I can’t just let you rob me!” you yell, even more terrified now knowing that you are the only one working today.  
“Well, I must be the Ultimate Lucky Student, because I have a gun,” Togami states, now leaning across the counter with the gun pointed at you. “I am speaking directly into your ear now. You will open that register and hand me every last penny, and I will check, then you shall pretend we never were here.” After making that clear he leans back, but still has the gun aimed at you. You frantically empty the register and set it all down on the counter.  
“Our job here is done Naegi, we shall leave,” he said, and they both exited through the front door with the money in their pockets. Once they are out of sight, you called the police and then filed a report. They found him easily, given you already knew who exactly they were. There was a trial that was taking place the next day because people were actually caring about the McDonalds workers for once.  
“We are all here for the accusation of Makoto Naegi and Byakuya Togami robbing the local McDonalds during y/ns shift yesterday evening. Byakuya, you may start with your first witness.”  
“Tell them Naegi!!” Togami yelled, instead of actually bringing up useful information.  
“Well you see, I wanted to get burgers, but Byakuya hates the lower class. So since McDonald’s gave me a tomato when I said no tomatoes, he got mad and robbed the palace. I know you are not supposed to rob places, but he hungy,” Makoto concluded, seeming proud of his argument.  
“I mean he was hungy, so I say they are innocent! Case dismissed!” the judge shouted, concluding the trial.  
“What do you mean ‘he was hungy’ HE ROBBED ME!” You yelled in disbelief.  
“You seem to be getting quite upset y/n, what did you self report the robbery?” Byakuya questioned.  
“Your right, y/n is guilty of the robbery, case dismissed.” You cry when you hear those words and get dragged away to jail and Byakuya gets to walk away free.


End file.
